


The Privy

by Fun_Sized_Owl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Sized_Owl/pseuds/Fun_Sized_Owl
Summary: Legit just a self indulgent masturbation ficlet with my Inquisitor, Kaaras Adaar :)





	The Privy

The Privy  
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
Warning: adult content, m x m ship, masturbation**  
  
Sleepless nights weren’t frequent for the Inquisitor, in fact, most of the time he slept like a new born babe. When he’d been young, he’d had night terrors for what felt like years. Since Kaaras was an adult, however, sleep came so much easier. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold. It took more than the roaring snores of The Iron Bull to keep him awake. It wasn’t Bull at all, or the summer heat.  
  
Kaaras stared at the patterns on the ceiling high above of the Inquisitor’s chambers. The moon glow that came through the windows made hatches from the doors, curtains drawn open. He should have closed them, but it wasn’t really the moonlight that was keeping him awake now either, was it. The ache that was keeping him awake was down beneath the sheets and buried deep inside his loins.  
  
Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Bull was fast asleep beside him, oblivious to his plight. It wasn’t Bull’s responsibility. Oh, he was selfish enough to _think_ about waking Bull up, but he’d never act upon such a thing. His body was his own problem, and Bull deserved a good night’s rest, too. He’d be guilt ridden the entire night if he woke his lover up—even if he knew deep down that The Bull would be perfectly happy to ease his body. It wasn’t the point; it was the fact that he just wished he could ignore the burning that settled deep within his lower belly. He wasn’t even hard; it was just stirring within him, making itself known.  
  
Rolling onto his side with a huff, he opened his eyes again to see the settee across from the side of the bed. Ginger was laying there, eyes bright as he stared at him. Some may have found that unsettling, but Kaaras had grown up around animals. He was used to them, used to them being awake at night, stirring, watching whilst in moments of privacy even. Ginger had a judgmental gaze about him at times, and tonight was one of those times. Kaaras frowned. Even his own _cat_ was judging him. He wished he could have crawled under the sheets and just closed off the entire world, but he couldn’t. It was moments like this that the qunari was so hyperaware of everything around him, and everything that _touched_ him. Even the sheets on top of him were enough to make his skin crawl and his muscles cringe, let alone the way his thigh pressed against his flaccid cock as he lay on his side.  
  
It seemed futile, to close his eyes and pray for sleep. Now that he’d brought his own mind to the pleasurable discomfort, he was wide awake. No cup of tea or even a glass of wine would take his mind off it now. Somehow, even the sound of his lover snoring loudly was suffocated to the back of his mind. No, all he could think about was the tingling betwixt his legs, the heat that swelled in his stomach, and the feel of his own blood surging down every vein and artery in his body. He could hear his own pulse rushing through his ears and felt it down his neck, throbbing hard.  
  
With a sigh, the Inquisitor quietly pushed himself up. His movement had Bull stirring, but that was all. The larger man grumbled in his sleep, which Kaaras thought was sweet, but after that he was still once more, his snoring just a little quieter.  
  
For a moment, Kaaras did nothing but look over his lover, drinking in how calm and peaceful the Tal’Vashoth looked like this. His eye patch was across the way, over on the other nightstand, a big jug of water beside it. Lifting a hand, he almost went to put it down onto Bull’s broad shoulder, just to comfort him in his sleep, but the thought of disturbing him and waking him caused him to pull it back. That and if he ended up feeling Bull, he was sure his body would cry if it could. He might even _kill_ to feel Bull’s thick digits over his sensitive skin, those lovely, plump lips against his.  
  
Kaaras sucked in a sharp breath of air as Bull moved, his thigh pressing against his. It’s all it needed for him to feel a spark of heat shoot right between his legs and make his member stir. His long ears lowered as he felt a blush warm his cheeks. Maker’s arse, even when nobody was looking he blushed. How many months had he and Bull been lovers? Long enough that he shouldn’t be blushing at the other man’s thigh brushing up against his, and yet there he was.  
  
This was hopeless.  
  
Gently moving the sheets down, he pushed himself from the bed. He wore nothing but a pair of loose sleep pants and woolen socks to cover his feet. Thankfully, the weather in Skyhold seemed to be a moderate and comfortable temperature always. Even when it snowed down the mountains, not a single drop touched the fortress. Just like in summer, the sweltering Orlesian heat didn’t touch the height of the mountains.  
  
With it light enough in the chamber to see where he was going, he carefully padded his way to the lavatory within his chambers. It was rare for anyone to have an en-suite, and from what Kaaras gathered, the small room had once been some kind of storage closet. With enough room, however, a privy could be made, and the pipe system went undisturbed all the way down the stairwell and through the walls of the castle to meet up with the rest of the sewer system.  
  
Closing the door carefully, what moonlight had been lighting his way was quickly snuffed out and he was left in nothing but darkness. Lifting his hand, he carefully summoned a small flame and gestured it to the nearest candle stub. The room flickered with a deep, orange glow before the flames spread and jumped to the next wick.  
  
It was a small room, but it served its purpose. At one side, there was a basin and a jug of water that was half full, a towel that hung over the edge. At the opposite side, the privy was a hole with a lid that covered it. The stone jutted out where one could sit more comfortably, but Kaaras didn’t think there was much comfort in sitting on a cold, stone toilet.  
  
Rubbing his eyes to get used to the light, he squinted as he pushed the lid aside. The hole was nothing but a black abyss that went down and down to the very bowels of Skyhold. He supposed at least it meant nothing would ever get blocked… Really not the best of thoughts while he stood there in the middle of the night.  
  
Pushing the waistband of his pants down, his cock fell out and he aimed it down the opening, the stream making little noise as it hit the side and ran down. He was not sure if it were the open air against his skin, the release of pressure from his bladder that ran down the length of his member, or the fact that he was holding his cock that made his arousal even worse.  
  
Looking down, his eyes opened wider as his cock thickened and he almost missed the bowl. _“Vashedan,”_ he whispered, the length growing visibly in his hand as he began to stiffen. He was lucky that the stream ended when it had, because any longer and he was sure to make a mess all over the privy. How embarrassing… Even if it was the middle of the night, surely Bull would wake up and ask what the hell he was doing in here scrubbing around the opening of the chamber to clean it up. There was no way he’d be living that down, either. Bull would tease him for _weeks_ about missing the bowl. Well, technically it wasn’t like he missed, he’d just have… lost control midway through.  
  
As the last of his urine dripped from the tip of his cock, he gave it a gentle shake, which didn’t help his now throbbing erection. He shouldn’t have taken a leak, but he was a well hydrated man, and if he held on any longer, then the same issue would happen anyway. He often found that if he kept a full bladder, the pressure made him tingly and caused erections anyway. Really… there was no winning when it came to just how sensitive his body was.  
  
Sighing, Kaaras leant his head back before he turned and sat himself down onto the toilet, his cock standing between his thighs and his pants falling around his ankles. He leant forward and rested his head into his palms, elbows on his knees. All it took was for him to piss for his arousal to finally take over. He felt like cursing and throwing something, but instead he just gritted his teeth and made a small and angry noise that no one could have heard but him.  
  
Taking a few careful breaths, he sat back up, looking down at his erection. It was the middle of the night, and he had better things to do—such as sleeping—but here he was, sitting in the privy with his cock tormenting him. He looked to the door, an ear flicking. Even with the door closed, he could still hear Bull’s snoring. His lover was dead asleep still. Well… he supposed, in a moment like this, that was not a bad thing, and Ginger couldn’t get in with the door closed.  
  
Biting his lower lip, he moved his hand around the shaft of his arousal, his breath hitching. Fuck, he was so sensitive. A dribble of pre-ejaculate pushed out the last bit of urine that had settled in his cock, running down the base of his length and falling somewhere beneath him—hopefully in the bowl. He didn’t think much of it considering his priorities soon became something else.  
  
With one hand carefully running down his stomach, his fingers brushed against the small patch of pubic hair, his other hand slowly teasing himself. So long as Bull was asleep, and the door was closed, he could spend some time in here. He may as well enjoy it, right?  
  
A few long, slow strokes had his member standing at full length, his foreskin pulled back as the smooth skin of his head was unsheathed. His hands were warm from the bed, but they were dry. He didn’t care. The last thing Kaaras enjoyed was spitting on himself. He’d not have it. He was lucky he was a mage, since he could summon spells of oil, but right now, he didn’t even care about that. His own pre-ejaculate was enough to make the sensation not so raw. He carefully drew a finger around the head of his cock where the slick bubble of pre-come dribbled, spreading it around before his palm took his length and began slowly massaging and stroking up and down.  
  
He leant his back against the wall behind him, thighs parting as he took a slow breath. Maker’s arse, already he could feel the pleasure growing all through his lower stomach and spreading down his thighs and further back. His bare backside enjoyed the feeling of being exposed to the open air, and his free hand ran down the small sack beneath his cock, giving it some attention.  
  
Kaaras had to stifle the moan that almost escaped his mouth, remembering that if he made too much noise, Bull would come knocking. He didn’t need Ginger mewling and scratching at the door either, because that would also wake his lover up.  
  
As the pleasure swelled in his body, his mind took over the rest. Dirty words were whispered into his ear, the touch of his lover, of even an invisible, faceless figure. Kaaras had long ago learned not to feel guilty over touching himself and imagining faceless people. It wasn’t about the intimacy—that was shared _only_ with his lover. It was just about feeling himself, about enjoying his own body.  
  
Once upon a time, this brought nothing but shame and embarrassment. It still did at times (he’d never stop being shy), but he’d grown enough to know that masturbation was normal. Sure, there may not be people who touched themselves as much as he did, but he also learned that he was very sensitive. Thoughts, even words provoked him into arousal. The slightest touch against his skin, just even his arm, or his leg, could get him excited. He didn’t get to enjoy those moments; instead he felt nothing but discomfort and shame when it happened. Now, however, alone, with just himself and his body, he was able to relax and let loose, to enjoy the pleasure of touching himself. Albeit, it wasn’t the best of times, locked in the privy while his lover slept just outside. There were better times for this, but his body was a pain in the arse, and sometimes he just needed to give into it.  
  
Having picked up the pace, his hand pumped up and down the length of his erection, the sound of his palm rubbing up and down his skin could be heard over his breathing, which had started to become pants and shuddered breaths from shallow lungs. His arm pumped with the action, the thick of his muscle showing, and the veins bulging from the rush of blood.  
  
“Ah, fuck,” he whispered, swallowing thickly as he closed his eyes. It was so silent (aside from Bull’s snoring outside), that he could hear every movement of his body. The slight crack of a knee when he moved it, the sound of skin rubbing against skin, his own heartbeat thumping in his ears as it began to thud harder and harder the longer he went, and the more the pleasure grew to climax.  
  
Soon, the Inquisitor realised that he was on the brink of moaning. He had to try and close off his throat to squelch them as his hips bucked against his hand. Biting his bottom lip, he huffed from his nostrils, panting now as a light sweat began to cover his bare shoulders and chest. The whole while, Kaaras’ spare hand enjoyed his body the best he could, running between his thighs, over his soft stomach and up his chest. He wasn’t one to truly enjoy his body in any kind of attractive sense. He had pale grey skin, scars, he was overweight even if he had a well toned torso and shoulders. He’d always seen himself as unattractive, and he wouldn’t _dare_ try and peer at himself in the small mirror above the basin. That would be a mood killer, unless he could watch himself touching his own cock. Perhaps that wouldn’t kill the mood. He always _did_ like to watch…  
  
With shaking thighs, he could feel his climax coming nearer and nearer. His body began to tense, curling forward as his jaw dropped.  
  
“_Maker, yes, yes, yes,_” he whispered to himself, his teeth clamping down to try and keep the groan to himself. He was getting so close, he could feel the pressure building all through his muscles and somewhere deep inside him—or more specifically, deep between his legs.  
  
His hand pumped at his cock now, the burn of no oil finally making itself known. It was too late, he was too close, and he didn’t give a damn. He prepared his free hand to catch whatever mess he was about to make, until he realised that his orgasm was stronger than he thought it may be, his pants getting harder and heavier and less controlled. It was right when his climax built that he let out a hard moan. His hand quickly slapped itself over his mouth to muffle any noise that came from him as his eyes rolled upwards like a possessed creature. His hips bucked as he pressed his feet firmly against the stone floor, his cock throbbing hard as he felt his orgasm release the pressure that had built up inside him.  
  
His entire body convulsed, muscles contracting with his orgasm that pulsed all down between his legs and to his backside, his puckered entrance contracting with it.  
  
His muffled moan turned into a whine of breathless ecstasy as his orgasm shuddered all through his limbs until he was left leaning against the wall and his body falling limp—his hand still covering his mouth while the other slowly released his still throbbing cock. It slowed, as did his heart rate that was thudding at his temples.  
  
Lowering his hand from his mouth as the white heat left his vision, he panted there, every muscle in his body becoming languid and lax as his cock softened, the last of his orgasm dribbling a thick, wet line down to the edge of the privy.  
  
Fuck, he’d made a mess. He didn’t even have to look to know he had. But if he’d ended up moaning loudly, Bull surely would have woken up and walked in on him. Part of him didn’t even care that there was a mess since he’d become so sated from his orgasm. He could have literally just closed his eyes and fallen asleep in here like this, but Kaaras had a lot more pride than that, and soon the irritation would come that he had not cleaned up. He was a finicky man after all.  
  
Once his breath was back, he pushed himself back up off the wall, leaning forward to examine what had happened. He’d ejaculated across the floor, thankfully missing his pants that were still around his ankles. He pushed himself up from the toilet and held his pants up with his clean hand. He didn’t pull them all the way up yet, since he wanted to wipe himself down with the basin of water and towel inside the room. First, he did that, picking up the towel and dodging the mess on the floor. Once he’d wiped himself down, he pulled his pants back up around his hips. He then used the towel to wipe down the patches on the floor. He’d throw that right in the hamper and be done with it. He’d not leave the dirty towel back there for anyone to wipe their hands on—or to catch what he’d done.  
  
With the basin of water, he washed his hands and then poured it down the toilet so no one would use that either. He then sat it back on the bench and made sure he was clean and tidy, picking up the jug of water and filling the basin with what had remained. He was still a little disheveled, but there was nothing he could do about that.  
  
Snuffing out the candles with a wave of his hand, he opened the door and stepped back out into the main room of his chambers. The moon was still bright, and Ginger was still sitting on the settee. The cat moved when he heard the door open, but curled back up. Kaaras’ own ears flicked when he heard movement from the bed. Bull’s snoring had stopped. Instantly, the Inquisitor went red.  
  
“Hey, you okay, _Kadan?_” Bull’s voice was rough from sleep, his one eye squinty and full of sleep.  
  
Kaaras felt his heart relax as Bull wasn’t giving him that knowing smirk or tone of his when he absolutely knew he was up to something. His shoulders loosened and he realised he did feel a lot better now. A lot more tired, too. Sometimes, it was amazing what a little self pleasure could do.  
  
“I’m fine,” the Inquisitor replied, making his way back over to the bed and sitting down. He put his hand onto Bull’s shoulder and leant down to give his bald head a kiss right between his long horns. “I just needed the loo.” Oh boy, how he’d needed it, too.  
  
Bull rolled back onto his back. “M’kay, you need anything else, let me know.”  
  
Kaaras smiled at the offer as he moved back under the covers. “Good night, Bull.” The only response Kaaras got back was light snoring, though. Sleep came a lot easier.


End file.
